Stranger
by yukimarui
Summary: Seharusnya kau mendengarkan nasihat orangtuamu untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing yang kau temui di jalan. Apalagi sampai membawanya pulang ke rumahmu./ SHO-AI
1. Chapter 1

Seharusnya kau mendengarkan nasihat orangtuamu untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing yang kau temui di jalan. Apalagi sampai membawanya pulang ke rumahmu./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

Mikazuki Munechika x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai/?/, AU, Modern Setting, TYPO /ini pasti/, cemilan mikanba, mega-rich Mikazuki, student-Manba, slight-pedo /?/ PLAK/

Mikazuki Munechika: 34 tahun

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro: 18 tahun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Zrashh_...

Hujan yang mengguyur kota malam itu cukup deras. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan payung mereka yang terbuka. Melewati jalanan kota yang masih menunjukkan kehidupannya walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Kunihiro Yamanbagiri. Putra kedua dari Kunihiro Nagayoshi itu tengah berjalan di trotoar, berbaur dengan orang-orang lain yang juga berjalan di trotoar dengan payung mereka yang terbuka.

Pemuda tampan menjurus ke cantik itu menggunakan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua untuk menghalangi rintik hujan yang turun. Sosoknya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, dengan tas yang terapit di kiri tubuhnya. Surai pirangnya tersembunyi di balik _hoodie_ putih yang dia gunakan di balik _blazer_ sekolah. Sementara sepasang mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke depan.

Sebuah helaan nafas yang menciptakan kepulan uap di udara tercipta. Pandangan matanya lalu jatuh ke kedua kakinya yang bergerak konstan, mengamati celana abu-abunya yang basah karena terciprat air hujan yang jatuh di atas trotoar.

Di saat hujan begini, pasti enak sekali jika bergelung di bawah selimut sambil menonton televisi dan meminum coklat hangat. Namun kenyataan kadang lebih pahit. Tempat les dimana dia menerima pelajaran tambahan semenjak dia naik ke kelas tiga, memilih hari ini dari sekian banyak hari untuk melakukan tes dadakan.

Haa, ini memang hari sialnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Walaupun mungkin di rumah sedang tidak ada siapapun. Ayahnya sedang pergi ke luar kota. Kakak tertuanya, Kunihiro Yamabushi sudah sejak tiga bulan yang lalu memilih tinggal bersama dengan teman sekampusnya. Sedangkan adiknya, Kunihiro Horikawa sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya—dan kemungkinan akan menginap.

Tidak akan ada siapa-siapa di rumah.

Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Dia merasa lelah sekali.

 _Tap...tap..._

Langkah Yamanbagiri terhenti di depan sebuah gang kecil dengan penerangan seadanya. Kalau dia lewat gang ini, dia akan sampai lima belas menit lebih awal ke kompleks rumahnya. Keningnya mengerut dalam. Pegangan tangannya di tali tasnya mengerat.

Kalau di siang hari dia tidak akan ambil pusing memilih jalan ini. Tapi kalau malam-malam begini, ditambah hujan deras yang mengguyur. Yamanbagiri menelan ludah gugup.

Apa tidak usah saja?

Pemuda yang masih berusia delapanbelas tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak percaya hantu atau semacamnya. Zaman modern begini mana ada hantu di kota besar, pikirnya. Toh kalau pun terjadi sesuatu, apa yang bisa di dapatkan dari dirinya.

Uang? Pas-pasan. Dia tidak mau merepotkan ayahnya dengan meminta uang saku yang banyak. Mungkin hanya secukupnya.

Ponsel? _Ah_ , bisa jadi.

Yang pasti, dia akan selamat kalau menyerahkan harta bendanya.

Kan?

Arghh! Siapa peduli!

Dia hanya ingin cepat pulang!

Titik!

Yamanbagiri mengambil langkah pertama, lalu kedua dan seterusnya. Sebuah kelegaan memenuhi dirinya ketika tak terjadi apapun selama dia berjalan di gang kecil itu. Namun ketika sampai di pertengahan, dimana lampu penerangan terkadang mengedip mati. Sepertinya butuh diganti.

Yamanbagiri menelan ludah gugup. Uh, sepertinya ini ide yang buruk. Langkahnya hendak berangsur mundur ketika—

 _KLANGG!_

Yamanbagiri merasa nyawanya sejenak keluar dari tubuhnya. Ditatapnya dua ekor kucing yang saling berkejaran menembus hujan. Menghilang di balik belokan gang dimana Yamanbagiri tadi berada.

" _Huft_..." helaan nafas super lega keluar dari bibir Yamanbagiri. Hanya kucing, toh. Langkah kaki si pirang kemudian berlanjut. Konstan sepatunya mengetuk aspal jalan.

 _Dug_...

Yamanbagiri berhenti total.

Tepat di bawah lampu penerangan yang saat itu mengedip mati.

A-apa itu tadi?

Sepertinya ujung sepatunya menendang sesuatu yang cukup berat—dan tak bergerak. Pandangan Yamanbagiri beralih ke bawah, berusaha mencari siluet benda yang dia tendang.

 _Pzt_...

Lampu berkedip. Menyala.

Sebuah tangan.

Wajah Yamanbagiri memucat.

 _Pzt_...

Lampu berkedip. Mati.

A-apa itu tadi? T-tangan manusia?

Jelas sekali tadi dia melihat tangan manusia!

 _Pzttt_...

Lampu berkedip. Menyala.

Mata Yamanbagiri terbuka lebar. Dengan pupilnya yang mengecil. Tangan itu tentu punya tubuh. Dan tubuh itu sekarang tengkurap tepat di bawah kaki Yamanbagiri, dengan tangan yang menggapai ke arahnya.

"...t...to—long..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or end/?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tentunya tbc dong, muahahahah /PLAK/ DZIGHH

Maaf sekali kalau saya tiba-tiba ngepost langsung dua, walau satunya tbc sih...wkwkwk, tapi gak apa, sih. Dibanding mood saya tenggelam sama pair dan ide ff lain, kkkk...yaudah deh ngepost dulu aja~

Wokeh, segini dulu aja yes reader-san, saya lanjut kapan-kapan...kalau udah kelar kerjaan saya, hohoho

Btw, review tetap ym nantikan senanti nantinya...tapi jangan nanti banget oke /disleding/ okeh! Karena sudah menjelang tengah malem dan saya sudah harus bobo cantik, selamat malam pemirsa semua, kita bertemu lain waktu dengan chap 2 yang akan saya bawakan kapan-kapan, heheh

Salam,

ym


	2. Chapter 2

Seharusnya kau mendengarkan nasihat orangtuamu untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing yang kau temui di jalan. Apalagi sampai membawanya pulang ke rumahmu./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

Mikazuki Munechika x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai/?/, AU, Modern Setting, TYPO /ini pasti/, cemilan mikanba, mega-rich Mikazuki, student-Manba, slight-pedo /?/ PLAK/

Mikazuki Munechika: 34 tahun

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro: 18 tahun

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pzt_...

Lampu berkedip. Mati.

A-apa itu tadi? T-tangan manusia?

Jelas sekali tadi dia melihat tangan manusia!

 _Pzttt_...

Lampu berkedip. Menyala.

Mata Yamanbagiri terbuka lebar. Dengan pupilnya yang mengecil. Tangan itu tentu punya tubuh. Dan tubuh itu sekarang tengkurap tepat di bawah kaki Yamanbagiri, dengan tangan yang menggapai ke arahnya.

"...t...to—long..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tuk...tuk..._

Suara jemari yang bertemu dengan lapisan kayu keras terdengar di dapur. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro terlihat sedang menyangga dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sejak tadi membuat ketukan pelan ketika bertemu dengan permukaan meja makan. Sosoknya duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

" _Haaaa_..."

Helaan nafas kelewat panjang keluar dari kedua bibirnya. Sementara kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, "Kalau _Tou-san_ ada di rumah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan," kata pemuda belia itu di tengah keheningan dapurnya.

Dapurnya kini sepi. Suara ayahnya yang biasanya mengalun lembut ketika mereka makan malam, maupun celoteh Horikawa dan tawa aneh Yamabushi tidak menemaninya. Sebagai gantinya, malah dia memungut –sebutan kasarnya- orang asing yang dia temui di jalan.

Mau bagaimana lagi.

Jiwanya yang terlalu berperikemanusiaan itu merasa tidak tega ketika melihat penampilan mengenaskan pria yang dia temui di gang sempit nan gelap itu. Dengan mengenakan pakaian yang kotor dimana-mana –bahkan lebih kotor dari pakaian yang Yamabushi gunakan setelah mendaki gunung, hobinya.

Tapi tunggu sebentar—

Bagaimana kalau dia malah gelandangan?!

Atau bahkan orang jahat?!

A-APA YANG HARUS DIA LAKUKAN?!

Wajah Yamanbagiri berangsur memucat. Menelan ludah dengan takut-takut, dirinya baru saja menyadari bahwa di rumahnya sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya dirinya dan orang asing yang dibawanya. Pandangannya lalu mengedar ke sekeliling dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan di saat-saat genting melanda.

Semisal dia di serang mungkin?

Yamanbagiri berdiri dari duduknya. Langkahnya lalu mendekati konter dapur tempat dimana biasanya Horikawa menyimpan peralatan masak. Tangannya terulur ke kumpulan pisau, garpu, spatula dan sekawannya. Kembali menelan ludah ketika jemarinya hanya berjarak sejengkal saja dari pisau dapur.

" _Ahh_ , segarnya~,"

Yamanbagiri berjengit kaget. Memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat ke arah datangnya suara sambil mengacungkan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

Krik.

Krik.

Hening.

Yamanbagiri membeku di tempatnya.

SIAPA ORANG INI?!

Seorang pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur rumahnya itu memiliki surai biru gelap yang kini setengah basah dengan tetesan air yang meluncur turun dari ujung helaian halusnya. Parasnya tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan proporsional. Kulitnya putih seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya. Dan rambut halus di wajahnya sudah dicukur bersih, semakin menunjukkan wajahnya yang rupawan dan— _ehem_ , tampan.

Apakah dia tadi menyebut tampan dua kali?

T-tolong abaikan!

Orang ini—sangat berbeda dengan orang asing –yang pakaian dan penampilannya menjurus ke pengangguran _slash_ tunawisma- yang Yamanbagiri temukan tadi.

Orang seperti ini malah lebih cocok menghiasi _cover_ majalah _bad boy_.

 _Eh_.

Apa yang aku pikirkan?!

Dia bisa saja seorang penjahat!

Pegangan tangannya Yamanbagiri pada benda yang dia acungkan semakin mengerat. Matanya menatap dengan pandangan yang seharusnya mengintimidasi pada tamunya yang berpenampilan baru itu—dengan pakaian ayahnya yang melekat di tubuh tingginya, sebuah kemeja biru tua dan celana santai di bawah lutut berwarna abu-abu.

Pandangan orang asing itu bertemu dengan pandangan milik Yamanbagiri. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum hangat mewarnai bibir tipisnya.

" _Oya_ , apa makan malamnya sudah siap?" suara ringannya mengalun di tengah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Tangannya yang semula bergerak mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk berwarna putih itu lalu jatuh ke kedua sisi tubuhnya. Menunjukkan postur tubuh yang lebih bersahabat.

Yamanbagiri membuka tutup mulutnya, " _Eh—um_...sebentar lagi," katanya menurunkan benda yang tadi dia acungkan kepada seseorang yang kini berjalan memasuki dapur.

Yamanbagiri memutar tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju _microwave_ yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Pandangan matanya lalu mengarah pada benda yang tadinya digunakannya sebagai senjata pertahanan diri. Bola matanya melotot ketika mendapati permukaan mulus dan mengkilap dari benda yang dia pegang.

Sendok?

Kenapa malah dia mengambil sendok?!

'Pantas saja rasanya berbeda,' batin Yamanbagiri. Sedikit bersyukur juga karena orang asing tersebut tidak tersinggung dan pergi begitu saja dari rumahnya.

Tunggu—kenapa dia malah peduli?

Justru kalau orang itu cepat pergi dia akan semakin bersyukur.

Kan?

"Mau kubantu?"

Kepala bersurai pirang itu menoleh dengan cepat pada sosok tinggi yang kini berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Dengan refleks dia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari orang asing itu.

"T-tidak usah—"

" _Ii yo_ , kau kan sudah mau menolongku," pria dengan surai biru gelap itu menolehkan wajah kepadanya. Menatap Yamanbagiri dengan lembut.

Sejenak, Yamanbagiri merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam kedua iris mata sewarna batu safir yang indah itu—yang baru disadarinya jika pria tersebut memiliki kelainan heterokromatik di kedua bola matanya. Warna kuning yang bisa terlihat jelas mengelilingi pupil matanya, membentuk pola bulan sabit.

"Aneh?"

Yamanbagiri tersentak. Pipinya berhias semburat merah ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya menatap terlalu lama pada bola mata pria itu, "M-maaf," gumamnya dengan pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari si orang asing.

"Hahaha," sebuah tawa ringan meluncur, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," kata pria itu.

Yamanbagiri hanya diam. Dia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan peralatan makan. Namun dia bisa merasakan bahwa sejak tadi pria bersurai gelap di sebelahnya itu terus memperhatikannya. Dengan tumpukan piring dan mangkuk di kedua tangannya, Yamanbagiri berbalik badan, hendak menatanya di meja makan.

"Biar aku saja," sepasang tangan menyambut kedua tangannya. Menangkupnya dengan lembut. Untung saja Yamanbagiri tidak menjatuhkan peralatan makan berbahan keramik tersebut.

Kepalanya lalu mendongak, hendak memprotes. Namun lidahnya kelu ketika mendapati wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal saja. Pipi Yamanbagiri kembali memanas ketika melihat sepasang heterokrom itu memberikan tatapan penuh perhatian padanya.

"Aku Mikazuki," kata orang itu, "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" entah perasaan Yamanbagiri saja atau—suara orang itu...berubah menjadi lebih rendah.

Yamanbagiri membuka mulutnya, "Y-Yamanbagiri..."

Dan kenapa juga dirinya seakan tak bisa bernafas begini?

Lalu apa-apaan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ini?!

"Yamanbagiri- _kun_..."

 _E-eh..._

Kenapa sekarang wajah pria yang semakin dekat?

 _Ding!_

Suara yang berasal dari _microwave_ itu cukup keras untuk bisa membuat Yamanbagiri menarik wajahnya jauh-jauh dari sosok pria di depannya. Kedua tangannya lalu mengangsurkan peralatan makan dengan cukup kasar ke tangan pria itu—sebut saja Mikazuki, karena dia sudah mengetahui namanya.

"T-tolong ambilkan nasinya," Yamanbagiri tergagap, dengan cepat sosoknya yang lebih kecil beringsut ke depan _microwave_. Membuka tutup benda kotak itu dengan tangan yang bergetar.

" _Hai' yo_ ," suara Mikazuki menjawab dari belakang tubuhnya. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar bagaimana sandal rumah pria itu bergesekan dengan lantai kayu dapur rumahnya.

Sebelah tangan Yamanbagiri menekan depan dadanya. Merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Putra kedua Kunihiro Nagayoshi itu lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

'A-apa itu tadi?' batin pemuda berusia belasan tahun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Yamanbagiri sesekali mencuri pandang pada Mikazuki. Mengawasi bagaimana pria itu makan dengan tenang. Terdapat sebuah keanggunan ketika Mikazuki menyumpit nasi maupun lauk yang ada di depannya. Kemudian rahangnya akan bergerak dengan halus ketika makanan berhasil masuk ke mulutnya.

Yamanbagiri tidak pernah menemui gaya makan yang seperti itu. Seakan Mikazuki itu seseorang yang dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang menjunjung kehormatan dan kesopanan di atas segalanya.

Mirip keluarga-keluarga bangsawan.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?

Mana ada keluarga bangsawan yang berhujan-hujan di tengah dinginnya malam. Dengan mengenakan pakaian lusuh pula. Itu tidak mungkin.

" _Gochisousamadeshita_ ," bahkan ketika Mikazuki menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, gerakannya begitu halus namun masih memiliki sisi tegas layaknya laki-laki dewasa. Jemari lentik dan panjang itu lalu meraih cangkir teh di sebelah kanannya, membawanya ke depan bibir.

Mata Yamanbagiri lalu bertemu pandang dengan Mikazuki yang mengerling ke arahnya.

" _Uhuk-uhuk_..." dan sedetik kemudian nasi terakhir yang seharusnya menuju ke kerongkongannya malah salah masuk ke jalan udara, tenggorokan. Membuat Yamanbagiri terbatuk hebat.

Yamanbagiri kemudian merasakan tepukan pelan yang dilakukan dengan konstan di punggungnya, "Hati-hati, Yamanbagiri- _kun_ ," dan sebuah tangan mengulurkan secangkir teh ke tangannya.

Menerimanya dengan senang hati, Yamanbagiri langsung meminum cairan hangat tersebut hingga setengahnya. Menghela nafas lega ketika efek tercekik yang dideritanya sudah lumayan membaik, walaupun dirinya masih terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Sudah lebih baik?" suara Mikazuki begitu menenangkan. Tangannya masih dengan telaten mengusap punggung Yamanbagiri yang bergetar ketika terbatuk.

" _Uhuk_...t-terimakasih...Mikazuki- _san_ ," kata Yamanbagiri di tengah nefasnya yang mulai teratur.

Mikazuki tertawa pelan, "Hahaha, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sampai kau tersedak begini, Yamanbagiri- _kun_?" tanya Mikazuki dengan nada menggoda.

Yamanbagiri menegang.

" _G-gochisousamadeshita_ ," ucapnya terburu-buru. Tubuhnya dengan cepat berkelit dari Mikazuki, yang hanya mampu melempar tawa jenakanya lagi. Si pirang kini berdiri di depan wastafel dapur dengan air kran yang mengalir.

"Berapa usiamu, Yamanbagiri- _kun_?" pertanyaan Mikazuki itu membuat Yamanbagiri yang mengusap busa di mangkuk makannya berhenti.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Mikazuki mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas, "Apakah kau mempunyai keinginan untuk menikah di usia muda, Yamanbagiri- _kun_?"

" _HA_?!" Yamanbagiri menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menatap kaget pada pria di sebelahnya, "A-aku masih 18 tahun," katanya sedikit tergagap, kemudian melayangkan tatapan curiga pada Mikazuki.

" _Ho_ ~, kau terlihat lebih muda dari usiamu. Ku kira kau masih 16 tahun," kata Mikazuki mengarahkan senyumannya pada Yamanbagiri, " _Maa_ , syukurlah," tambahnya kemudian—yang cukup membuat Yamanbagiri mengangkat alis karena bingung.

"Kalau Mikazuki- _san_?"

"Kenapa dengan diriku?"

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas, sepertinya butuh kesabaran lebih banyak jika berbicara dengan pria bersurai biru gelap itu, "Berapa usia Mikazuki- _san_?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

" _Hm_...coba tebak~,"

Datar.

Tatapan Yamanbagiri datar sekali.

Si pirang kemudian memilih untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya mencuci peralatan makan malam mereka. Dengan Mikazuki yang membantunya mengeringkan piring maupun mangkuk yang dia angsurkan.

" _Hahaha_ ," tawa jenakanya kembali terdengar memenuhi keheningan dapur, "Yang pasti usiaku sudah tidak muda lagi, Yamanbagiri-kun,"

Yamanbagiri terdiam.

"A-apa Mikazuki- _san_ sedang sakit parah?" tanyanya lamat-lamat. Mikazuki mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Bukan, bukan yang seperti itu, kok. Aku tidak mau meninggal secepat itu," kata Mikazuki, mengayunkan tangannya di udara, menggesturkan tidak.

Entah kenapa Yamanbagiri menghela nafas lega ketika mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Mikazuki hanya tinggal nama saja.

"Lagipula, aku masih ingin memiliki istri dan anak yang banyak,"

Yamanbagiri kembali merasakannya. Perasaan ketika Mikazuki menatapnya dengan intens. Pegangan tangannya pada spons cuci mengerat, menciptakan kumpulan busa yang menutupi tangannya.

Kemudian Mikazuki mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali mengeringkan mangkuk di kedua tangannya. Dan Yamanbagiri kembali mengusap busa di piring lauk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya lalu menatap langit-langit ruangannya yang sudah gelap. Sinar rembulan yang mengintip dari balik awan mendung yang sudah memudar masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya melalui jendela yang kordennya hanya ditutup setengah.

Di sebelah kirinya, dia bisa mendengar gemerisik pelan dari _futon_ yang digelar di lantai kamar tidurnya. Kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Mikazuki yang sudah siap berbaring di atas _futon_ yang diambilnya dari kamar ayahnya.

Mikazuki yang ditatap lalu tersadar. Si surai gelap lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yamanbagiri, "Kenapa, Yamanbagiri- _kun_?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Um...Mikazuki- _san_ ,"

"Ya?" Mikazuki menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kenapa Mikazuki- _san_ berhujan-hujan tadi?" tanya Yamanbagiri—suaranya begitu polos dan penuh dengan keingintahuan.

Sebuah tawa kecil dikeluarkan Mikazuki. Pria tersebut lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ dengan posisi terlentang, menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar Yamanbagiri, "Ayahku mengusirku dari rumah kami," katanya kemudian.

" _Eh_?" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Yamanbagiri. Merasa heran bagaimana seorang ayah malah mengusir anaknya sendiri dari rumah.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kami berselisih paham,"

Yamanbagiri mengerejap pelan. Apakah dia tadi menyuarakan pertanyaannya dengan keras?

Si surai pirang lalu menggeser tubuhnya lebih ke pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Posisi tidurnya menyamping untuk dapat melihat Mikazuki lebih jelas, "Lalu?" tanyanya.

" _Hahaha_ , kau memilih dongeng yang buruk, Yamanbagiri- _kun_ ," goda Mikazuki.

" _U-urusai_ ," gerutu Yamanbagiri, kesal. Yang lebih muda lalu membalikkan badannya. Suara selimut yang bergerak keras terdengar. Dan tawa Mikazuki kembali menghiasi keheningan.

"Ayahku memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat menikah. Beliau melakukan perjodohan tanpa sepengetahuanku dengan putri salah satu temannya. Aku yang saat itu tidak mau mengikat janji dengan seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak kenal sama sekali, tentunya menolak dengan keras,"

Yamanbagiri terdiam. Walaupun dia membelakangi Mikazuki, dia masih mendengarkan cerita pria itu.

"Kami lalu bertengkar hebat. Saudara-saudaraku bahkan tak bisa menghentikan kami. Itu merupakan pertengkaran kami yang paling buruk," suara Mikazuki memelan.

"Lalu?" kembali Yamanbagiri bertanya.

Mikazuki terdiam sebentar, merasa kaget ketika mendapati Yamanbagiri belum terlelap. Dengusan pelan dia keluarkan, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tentunya Yamanbagiri tak bisa melihatnya.

"Karena aku kesal sekali—aku menggadaikan rumah kami untuk membalas perlakuan ayahku,"

Yamanbagiri _speechless_.

"Dan...berakhir dengan aku yang diusir dari rumah, _hahaha_ ,"

Tawa santai Mikazuki mengalun.

Seperti tidak ada beban.

Bodoh sekali Yamanbagiri sudah bertanya.

"Apa Mikazuki- _san_ tidak merindukan ayah Mikazuki- _san_?"

Kini giliran Yamanbagiri yang membuka suara.

Tawa Mikazuki lalu terhenti.

"Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi beliau besok pagi,"

 _Oh_.

Bagus, _kan_?

Dengan begitu Mikazuki, yang notabene merupakan orang asing bisa secepatnya pergi dari rumahnya. Dia bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan keberadaan Mikazuki kepada ayah dan kedua saudara.

Tapi walaupun begitu—entah kenapa...

Yamanbagiri merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Dan dia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Yamanbagiri- _kun_ ,"

Suara lembut Mikazuki kembali mengalun.

Yamanbagiri tak menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

UUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

IMMA TOTALLY BEATEN TO LIFEEEE!

/sejenak semaput/

Um, well. Loha reader-san.

Um gimana yaa...ym sebenernya bingung mau ngomong apa...well, kita mulai dulu aja dari yang review di chap kemarin. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAKASIH! MAKASIH MAKASIH!

Ym mah bahagia banget fanfic ym dapat respon yang uhuk-tak terduga /mabok m*lto/ apalagi fanfic oneshot yang lain. Awwww, kalian luar biasa reader-san /kecupin satu-satu/ PLAKK

Di tengah saya yang kemarin-kemarin baru tidur waktu ayam jantan udah berkokok dan fajar menyongsong hari /halahh/ review an reader sekalian bisa ngebuat saya tambah gak tidur/PLAK/ bukan, bukan, saya mah seneng banget ada yang udah nge review heavenly-Manbaharem di tengah tugas saya yang bejibun AAARGGGGHHH/tabur garam ke mata/ kejang-kejang/

Well, segitu dulu okeh reader-san...reviewnya kembali saya tunggu dengan antusias /lambai in sapu tangan/

Salam,

ym


End file.
